There exist different plastic containers with push-on or threaded caps for medicinal tablets, sold in pharmacies, and for vitamin and mineral tablets, sold in health-food stores. In order to take a tablet or tablets out of one of these existing containers, the cap has to be removed and afterwards replaced, which is both cumbersome and unhygienic, exposing all of the tablets in that container to humidity and the possibility of bacterial contamination from outside.
The object of this invention is to provide a packaging container for tablets that will directionally orient the tablets inside the container, so that they can be conveniently dispensed, one at a time, through an aperture in the base or in the lid of the container, without having to remove the lid from the container and without having to expose all of the tablets in the container to the outside. Using this container is both more convenient and more hygienic.